Orientation d'un maître des ténèbres
by Hamataroo
Summary: Tom Jedusor est en 7ème année, et c'est donc le moment de remplir les fiches d'orientations....suivez les pensées loufoques du futur maître des ténèbre.


Orientation d'un maître des ténèbres :

_**Orientation d'un maître des ténèbres :**_

Rhaaaa !! Ca m'énerve ! Je craque, je sature , j'en ai ras le bol , j'en ai marre…bref, j'en ai jusque là ! Non , non chers admirateurs je ne chante pas une chanson moldue aux paroles douteuses. Vous vous demandez sans doute pourquoi je m'agace autant n'est ce pas ? Le premier qui répond que non, il se prend un doloris dans les miches ! Tout le monde reste m'écouter ? Oh ! C'est formidable !!

Bref, je suis extrêmement mécontent car ce très cher et géniale professeur de métamorphose, j'ai nommé Albus perceval –j'sais plus trop quoi- le glucose Dumbledore, nous a donné à nous, dignes élèves de septième année, nos fiches d'orientation.

HO ! Avec tout cela j'oublie de me présenter, je manque à tous mes devoirs : je m'auto présente, je suis le beau, l'intelligent, l'incomparable…. (désolé je me lance des fleurs mais après tout…on est si mieux servi que par soi même)…Lord Voldemort ! Enfin pour le moment… on m'appelle Jedusor… Tom pour les intimes. Mon nom de scène n'est pas encore très au point mais, je suis sûr qu'un jour tout le monde me connaîtra et pas parce que je chante merveilleusement bien l'opéra ! Quoi vous l'ignoriez ? Oups, comme on dit. Mais pas un mot sinon…. MOUHAHAHA !

Hum bref. Je suis en rage contre l'autre cinglé sucré ! Déjà qu'il me surveille constamment, mais comment je vais faire pour tuer les sangs de bour….heu pardon les enfants des sous évolués ? Pour les esprits altérés je parle des enfants de moldus. Ce vieillard sénile nous a donné ce parchemin d'orientation à rendre pour demain dernier délais, sauf que moi…ce que je veux faire je doute que ça rentre dans les professions proposées.

Il est 22h59 et je délire tout seul dû au manque de sommeil ! Et puis j'ai l'encre de ma plume qui goutte joliment sur mon haut de pyjama et j'ai oublié ma baguette dans la salle de bain… Je hais ce prof !

Alors alors alors… Voyons cette chose forte ennuyante. Nom ? Ca va c'est dans mes capacités intellectuelles. Prénom ? Trop simple. Date de naissance. Ça se passe de commentaire. Bon, passons aux choses sérieuses.

_**Profession souhaitée**_ : HO ! la question piège. J'en ai aucune idée, sadique de l'univers je sais pas si ça compte. Bon, en même temps, répondre maître du monde c'est pas très original. Que pourrais-je répondre ? « votre futur meurtrier » ça fait pas très élève sérieux pas vrai ? Puis pour qu'il me fasse confiance, repassez plus tard. Au pire je deviens gourou pour une secte, mes disciples s'appellerons les « bouffe la mort » ; le nom n'est pas définitif, celui ci inspire pas vraiment le respect, pas vrai ? Pas grave, on verra ça plus tard… question suivante.

_**Filière + option pour l'an prochain**_ : filière ? Si je propose D.I.S (Diplôme International de Sadisme) ? IL N'EXISTE PAS ? hum… faudra remédier à cela ! Et je prends option « maître dans les tortures ». Moi la gestion du monde ne m'inspire pas vraiment, je préfère faire mon exercice physique, manier la baguette ! Malgré ce qu'on pourrait croire ça muscle énormément. Bon… la suite ?

_**Vos motivations**_ : Bin… j'aime dominer les autres, et être le meilleur c'est ce que je fais de mieux. Puis ZUT ! Comment tu veux donner des motivations pour devenir maître du monde ou de l'univers ? Rha ! Sont pas malins ces professeurs. La suite…

_**Ce que vous direz à votre examinateur pour qu'il vous embauche**_ : Embauche-moi sinon je te tue ! ou alors… « rejoins les ténèbres…nous avons des cookies ». Ouais…la dernière ne fait pas vraiment gros méchant sadique et sans pitié, ça fait plutôt mamie Nova.

_**Vos compétences **_: heu alors là ! Parle couramment fourchelang, ce qui est très pratique pour les scènes de torture ! Les serpents venimeux bien entendu auront une place de choix. Je suis sadique, ça compte ? Et heu…je manie les impardonnables à la perfection, je me suis entraîné sur les puces du chat de la préfète. J'ai pas pu faire sur le chat lui même sinon la nana aurait gueuler et j'ai horreur des cris des hystériques.

_**Vos expérience dans ce domaine :**_ j'ai déjà tué une sang de ….heu pardon je dois surveiller mon langage : donc j'ai déjà gentiment offert le repos éternel à une jeune demoiselle un peu pleurnicheuse. Et j'ai sauvagement assassiné les ours en peluches de mes camarades de l'orphelinat, à mains presque nues ! J'avais emprunté la lime à ongle de la directrice.

Holàlà… mais vraiment le manque de sommeil me va pas du tout ! Relisons cela, et puis merde pour Dumby je la lui rendrais comme ça !

**_Profession souhaitée_** : _futur maître du monde_ **professeur de défense contre les forces du mal**

**_Filière + option pour l'an prochain_** : _DIS. Spé torture_.**Ecole de professorat, DCFM en spé.**

**_Vos motivations_** : _dominer le monde et être vénéré_ **aime l'enseignement**.

**_Ce que vous direz à votre examinateur pour qu'il vous embauche_** : _« ENDOLORIS !! »_ **On verra bien**

**_Vos compétences _**: _doué pour la torture sanglante._ **A le contact facile.**

**_Vos expérience dans ce domaine : _** _meurtres et tortures._ ** Donnait des cours du soir à certains élèves.**


End file.
